Didn't Notice
by VickyC1
Summary: Matt's crushed on her for ages. She never really noticed him expect as the really nice but silent jock in Glee. In a school full of drama and sterotypes can they fall in love? - Non-Canon. Alot of coupls Non-Canon. Try It.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Family life is all sorted, kind of, but I now have a little bit more time on my hands to write. I've recently developed a little bit of a crush on Dijon Talton who plays Matt so I started this fan fic. **

**Disclaimer- I only own my Glee soundtrack.**

**Rachel POV:**

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me_

It was three months after sectionals and we watched the six boys dance around with Puck and Finn singing versus to one of Michael Jackson's best songs. We girls sat on the chairs clapping and laughing as Mike and Matt pulled out all the Jackson dance moves. Brittany burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as Puck, came in front of her serenading her with the words and thrusting his hips. Puck had made it public knowledge that he had a crush on the ditzy blonde a month after sectionals but was still failing in her attempts to woo her. Puck had realised his feelings for Quinn weren't real but more to do with his love for his unborn daughter who he now was being allowed to be involved with. Finn was trying not to laugh as he sang his eyes flickering repeatedly to the back corner.

Quinn admitted to me that she was shocked that Finn and I hadn't gotten together. To be honest I wasn't. They day Quinn and Puck announced they weren't entering a relationship; Finn and I kissed and it felt awkward. Like kissing a sibling and we both agreed to keep things platonic. After the whole sectionals drama Quinn and I had become friends and even closer when it became apparent I wasn't going after Finn anymore. Even though she didn't have those feelings for him anymore she did at the time. I had also became strangely close to Brittany; where her lack of knowledge could be considered dumb she knew the things that mattered to her and those she loved and she was actually rather funny. Mercedes and Kurt were still their diva selves with Mercedes being considerably colder towards me as months passed; Quinn advised me to ignore it; so that is what I did. Kurt was the one in Glee club that had changed dramatically since sectionals; at the sectionals after party Kurt met Jesse St. James; vocal adrenalines main star. They had been dating ever since; we didn't trust Jesse but he made Kurt happy so we let them be.

"That was amazing guys." Mr. Shue exclaimed as the boy's performance came to halt. We all clapped along with him, the boys did really well with this week's assignment.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Shue dismissed us and Quinn and I headed to the mall.

"Rachel you have to buy that. It will drive the males in McKinley crazy." Quinn said indicating to the Red and black skirt and camisole combo I currently had on.

"I don't know Q." I took in my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn Rachel you look good." Two voices said from behind us. Turning we sat Matt and Mike leaning against the wall with identical looks of innocence on their faces. Quinn blushed as she saw Mike and I smirked knowing of her crush on the Asian dancer. My eyes settled on Matt who was smiling at me shyly with a reddish tinge to his dark skin. Matt was the quiet one out of the group and being a jock that surprised me. But then again he wasn't your stereotypical jock.

"Hi guys." We greeted walking towards them. Quinn's hands were resting self consciously on her belly. Quinn didn't want to approach Mike with her feelings because she didn't think he would accept her little girl now that Quinn has decided to keep her along with the help from Puck and Mr. Shuester. Quinn had moved into Mr. Shuester's spare bedroom after he legally adopted her last month. Quinn had been handed papers from her parents in the middle of Glee rehearsal that revoked all their parental rights to her, luckily she found an excellent Father in Mr. Shue.

"Quinn, Rachel, bump." Mike greeted us laughing as he bent down to greet Quinn's baby bump. Quinn giggled and patted her stomach affectionately and entered a conversation with Mike when he asked about her pregnancy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Matt after a moments silence he was staring at his feet but his head shot up when I spoke.

"Oh it's my sister's birthday on Friday. Mike and I were looking for a gift." I nodded.

"Do you require some assistance?" He nodded enthusiastically. "I'll just go change." When I was back in my pink plaid skirt and white jumper I met with Matt again who was where I left him.

"Quinn was craving ice cream so Mike took her to get some." Matt and I shopped in compatible silence as we shopped for his sister's birthday present. Matt repeatedly opened his mouth to say something but every time he just shook his head and a downcast look would enter his eyes.

We finally found a gift for his sister; it was a rare album of her favourite band. We could see Quinn and Mike waving at us from the front of the ice cream booth so we made our way towards them.

"Are you okay Matt?" I asked as we walked towards them. Matt stopped and turned to face me a look of determination on his face.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" He said in a rush. I just stood there staring at him. I had never been more shocked in my life. Matt had never given any indication that he held romantic feelings for me. As I looked at him Matt's face started to slip into a mask of hurt and embarrassment. "Shit. I'm sorry, forget I said anything. I'll see you at school tomorrow Rachel." He muttered before walking away and out of the mall. I vaguely saw Mike go after him shouting a goodbye as we went. I was still too shocked.

"What just happened?" Quinn's voice said from beside me.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Quinn and I had headed over to my place after the events at the mall. Once we were situated in my bedroom I filled her in on what Matt had said.

"You didn't know?" She blurted out, I dropped the clean laundry I was holding an stared at her.

"What?"

She had a sheepish grin on her face. "Everyone knew Matt's had a thing for you since he saw you perform Push It." I grimaced at the memory. "At first he thought it was just lust but then _he _joined Glee Club and as he spent more and more time around you he realised his feelings were more than lust. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. When you speak, he just smiles you know? His whole attention is dedicated to you. It's just so obvious." Now I felt so bad.

"Q. You should have seen his face, he was so hurt. What do I do?"

"Well think about it? If you hadn't been so shocked what would you have said?"

I thought about Matt for a moment. Matt was sweet and kind, charming and hilarious, talented and gorgeous. I just don't know why I had never noticed that before.

"I would have said yes."

**So that's the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't wait to post the next chapter so here it is :D  
I can't replt to ANONYMOUS reviews but Thank you for reviewing. ALL OF YOU.  
****This has both Rachel and Matt's POV. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop. **

**Rachel POV**

Every time Matt saw me the next day at school he would duck his head and walk in the opposite direction. Mike would give me sympathetic looks and trail after his friend. The fifth time Mike's face clicked something in my mind.

"Quinn." I said as we sat on the auditorium stage during lunch.

"Rachel" She said in the same tone, tilting her head to look at me. She was laying on her back her hands lazily stroking her stomach. Puck and Brittney were also with us.

"What happened with you and Mr. Chang yesterday?" I asked sweetly with a grin on my face. Puck groaned muttering something about girl talk while Brittney sat up straighter and leaned in looking all eager. Quinn shot a nervous look towards Brittney who laughed.

"I don't have feelings for Mike anymore. He's like my best friend." She told Quinn who smiled.

"I should fucking hope that's the case." We heard Puck mutter under his breath. Brittney just rolled her eyes.

"She's not your girlfriend Noah" Quinn pointed out he scowled.

"She will be. Don't worry." He said sending a wink at Brittany while placing a hand softly on her lower back. "Anyway I'm off. Don't want to grow a Virginia with all your girl talk." We waited until Puck was out of the auditorium before we went back to Quinn.

"So?" I pushed.

"Nothing." Quinn looked dejected.

"What?" Brittney and I said simultaneously.

"Nothing happened. He paid for my ice cream. That was it. No flirting, nothing. He wouldn't be interested in me anyway."

"He is." Brittney said like it was no big deal. Quinn and I looked at each other and then at Brittney who sighed. "He's always had a soft spot for you. He went all bad boy on Puck when he realised who got you pregnant. He cares for you. You should be forceful, like me. Just ask him out."

We spent the rest of lunch in partial silence as Quinn tried to figure out what to do.

Today was us girls turn to perform; we had chosen 'I don't need a man' by the Pussycat Dolls. They wouldn't usually be my first choice but we all felt the need to show our independent sides and this song was just perfect for it. Everybody was shocked when Santana sung the opening versus...

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got some things for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused._

What people don't understand that is if there is a song that fits some ones voice better than mine I'm willing to compromise. We all had outfits on, all skirts and camisoles. Quinn had purchased the outfit I had tried on yesterday without my knowledge and we were pulling the actual dance routine that Brittney had taught us. All the guys, apart from Mr. Shue and Kurt, were practically drooling. Mercedes and I both belted out Melody's high notes while the girls dance and sung around us. We laughed as we finished with our right arms in the air and our hips jutted out.

"That was amazing girls." Mr. Shue clapped. The boys were all clapping enthusiastically and we all rolled our eyes.

"Did you see Matt's face?" Quinn said as we changed.

"God Berry that guy couldn't his eyes off you." Santana said.

"Can't see why, you're not that good looking." Mercedes snipped in a violent tone before leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Tina asked looking as confused as I felt.

"Didn't you know?" Santana laughed. "She's got the hots for Matt."

"That would explain her hostility towards me." I pondered as we all left the room together. Everyone was still their apart from Mercedes and Kurt but when Matt saw me he said his goodbyes and left the auditorium.

"GO." Four voices shouted behind me; Quinn's hands pushed me and I rushed after Matt. Matt was already half way down the hallway behind the time I was out of the auditorium.

"Matt?" I called running to catch up to him; he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Hey" He greeted looking anywhere but at me. "If this is about yesterday please just ignore. I'm not surprised-"

"Matt" I said loudly cutting of his rambling with a smile. "Do you still want to take me out?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said slowly confusion crossing his face but a slight flash of hope enters his eyes.

"Okay." I grab his hand and write my number on his hand with the pen I pulled out of my pocket. "Ring me later." I say with a smile and then walk past him. As I got to the doors leading to the parking lot I turn to see him staring at me with the biggest, cutest smile on his face. And that smile, knowing I put the smile on his face, made me incredibly happy.

**Matt POV**

"Shit man I can't do this." I cried at Mike who was watching me with an amused grin as I paced my bedroom, phone in hand. I had been crushing on Rachel for months now. Where people think she's crazy I think she's just determined and her craziness is what makes her awesome. She was gorgeous; the most beautiful girl in Glee, damn the most beautiful girl in the school and she was just _her. _There was nothing I didn't like about the girl.

Yesterday when I asked her out in the mall and she just stared at me, I don't think I had ever felt so sad. It was like being punched in the front. And then today I couldn't look at her without knowing I couldn't have her and that depressed me. And I had to deal with Mercedes annoying attempts at flirting with me. Yeah she's a nice girl and all but not my type and she just wasn't Rachel.

"Dude if you don't call her I will." Mike said in his most serious voice.

"Yeah then I'll call Quinn." He frowned at my words.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Quinn's got a baby on the way. She probably doesn't need any more drama in her life." He frowned again. "Now please just call Rachel. You've wanted to date her for ages and now you have this chance."

I knew he was right; I had wanted this chance for ages now. I dialled her number before I lost my nerve.

"Hello" Oh shit. Her normal voice was just as perfect as her singing one.

"Hey." There was a pause. "It's Matt." Mike was silently laughing at my awkwardness so I through the remote at him.

"Oh hello. How are you?" She asked. Was it me or could you hear the smile in her voice?

"I'm fine." Another pause. "You?"

"I'm perfect thank you Matt." So polite.

"Umm...earlier you told me to call you..." I trailed off. Praying she did want to go out with me.

"Yes. Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go on that date?" I started doing my victory dance and Mike jumped of the bed and did a version of his own.

"Totally." I did care about how un-cool I sounded then.

"Great. You know where my house is right?" I nodded then realised she couldn't see me.

"Yeah. You held the Sectionals Victory party right?"

"Right. So pick me up at seven."

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's excited for their date? ****  
So this a warning: I've never been on a date before, I've had boyfriends but they've never taken me out anywhere so this chapter may suck just a little bit.  
Question: Who would be interested in the Mike and Quinn version of this story or maybe the Puck and Britney? Let me know **

**Disclaimer: I own 67 books (Yes I counted). Not Glee. **

**Rachel POV**

It was only lunch time and I was in a complete and utter state. I had never been on a date before; the time Finn took me bowling doesn't count. Quinn was trying not to laugh at me as I fussed around in my seat.

"Hey" Matt's voice said from behind me. Turning I saw Mike, Matt and Puck all with their lunches in hand. "Mind if we join you?" Quinn and I both nodded. We ate in silence for a while, Matt and I periodically exchanging glances.

"What do you have planned for tonight Matt?" Quinn asked. She had been dying for answers all day. As I looked at Matt curious also as to what we were doing I was amazed to see him blushing.

"I was planning to cook."

"You cook?" To people around it would seem quite comical; every single one of us said the same thing simultaneously but we were all too shocked and awed to laugh.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking at the table before looking at me with a small smile. "Mom recons every respectable man needs to know how to cook."

"Wow." Quinn said dreamily. "I'd love a guy to cook for me."

"Oh me to." Brittney's voice said from behind us startling us all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck straighten up and smile proudly.

"I can cook." He said. "Kind of."

"Well maybe you can cook for me sometime." Brittney said before waving goodbye and dancing of toward Santana and the other Cheerio's while Puck stared after her.

"Did she-?" He started.

"Yes." Quinn and I said together laughing. Just then the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

"So I'll pick you up at seven Rachel?" Matt said as he gathered his things.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You must go casual" Kurt said down the phone as I one-handily went through my closet. I had freaked out when I couldn't find anything perfect to wear so I conceded and rang Kurt for help. "If he's cooking for you, you don't want to be over dressy but not overly casual either. I'd suggested a summer dress. You do have a summer dress right?"

"Yes Kurt."

"Good. Call me later with the details."

I fidgeted nervously as I waited for Matt to arrive. It was five to seven and I had been ready for almost an hour. I had taken Kurt's advice and had settled on a white summer dress with red cherries decorating it; I had topped the outfit with a red clutch bag and matching red shoes. Seven came and went and I had to admit I was getting even more nervous than before. It was almost seven thirty before my door bell rang.

I very slowly moved from my place on the stairs where my I had been attempting to hold in the tears. Was this some kind of joke?

When I answered the door Matt was standing their looking sheepish.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Rachel. I got so immersed in the cooking I didn't realise the time." He seemed sincere and when he produced a Daisy from behind his back I couldn't help but forgive him. Daisies are my favourite flower.

"That's okay." Matt escorted me to his little Nissan that was parked perfectly at the end of my drive way. He even opened the door for me. Nobody had ever done that for me before.

"Thank you. You're very chivalrous Matt." He just smiled sweetly and head back around to the driver's side.

The ride was spent in a comfortable silence with a few questions thrown around here and there but other than that we listened to the soothing sounds of the radio. When we reached Matt's house I was stunned. It wasn't what I expected. It was a small little bungalow that screamed one word; Homely.

"Matt your house is gorgeous." I told him truthfully as we walked up his drive.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind but everyone's out. Hannah, my sister, is away at college and Mom and Dad are on date night." He said shyly. He must have been nervous about my reaction to it just being us. Matt led me down a hallway towards a shut door.

"That's fine. Isn't it Hannah's birthday?" I asked. He nodded.

"The big twenty-one. She's coming home tomorrow." He coughed nervously and slowly opened the door. Matt had set the little table in the middle of his kitchen with a cloth, candles and a daisy lay beside one of the plates. The smell within the room was deliciously mouth watering and my stomach grumbled. Embarrassingly loud. Thankfully Matt just laughed and pulled my seat out for me to sit. "I hope you like pasta bake."

"I love pasta bake" Matt's pasta bake tasted better than it smelt. Honestly the best pasta bake I had ever had the pleasure of eating. Matt was hilarious, making me laugh more than once during the evening. After the delectable dinner we sat in his back yard listening to the birds chirp and asking each other the usual first date question. I may have looked on the internet about first dates during free period today.

Matt was currently grasping my hand rubbing his smooth thumb over my knuckles speaking to me in whispers neither of us wanting to disturb the night silence.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, I ducked my head shyly. "You are Rachel. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are. You make every girl around you pale in comparison." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek while I blushed. He made me feel beautiful.

"Thank you Matt."

When I was at home that evening I decided on texting Kurt instead of calling because I only had three words to say:

_Best date EVER._

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ****another chapter. YAY.  
To all my reviewers and alerters I love you **

**Just a warning: I do love MERCEDES it's just for this story I needed her like this for a while **

**Disclaimer: I own 7 pairs of Primark sunglasses.**

**Rachel POV**

Matt and I exchanged text message constantly over the weekend seeing as we were unable to see each other until Monday. I spent the majority of my weekend with Quinn helping her baby shop. Mr. Shuester had surprised Quinn on Friday by emptying out his crazy ex-wife craft room saying that this would become the baby's room once she was born.

When Sunday night arrived I was extremely fidgety. Repeatedly casting glances at the clock praying for a reasonable time so I could go to bed and see Matt tomorrow.

I walked down the hallway arm in arm with Brittney as she went on about how she thought dolphins were adorable. As we turned the corner to my locker I wasn't prepared for the ice cold slushy that hit me in the face; and I certainly wasn't expecting the Mercedes to be the one hollowing with laughter and holding the cup. Only Mercedes and the usual slushy attackers were laughing. Everybody else was dead silent, my fellow Glee clubbers all had the same look of shock on their faces; even Santana; who wasn't really a friend but wouldn't do anything like this to me (anymore).

"See you later _Man hands." _Mercedes spat before flouncing off. I ran off in the opposite direction trying not to cry. What had I done to Mercedes?

"Rachel" Matt and Puck's voice called. I could hear the thunder of footsteps as people followed me, I could see Brittney's blonde pony tail beside me as I ran into the nearest empty place I could find; which happened to be the auditorium. A firm hand reached around my waist and pulled me into a hard chest; I instantly recognised Puck's cologne but then I was gently placed into someone else.

"Hey, look at me." Matt's voice said. I did what he said and met his comforting gaze. "She's pathetic." Everyone around me muttered their agreement of his words. Everyone but Mercedes was there. I was surprised Kurt was there seeing as Mercedes was his best friend.

"I know what you're thinking Rachel. She may be my best friend but she was way out of line." He strutted towards me from where I was still in Matt's arms. "Now, I brought your spare clothes from your locker; go change and Quinn and I will make you delectable." As we walked away I swear I heard Matt mutter she already is.

I didn't see Mercedes at all for the rest of the day which worried me. We had Glee this afternoon and the first time I would see her.

I was a nervous wreck when I reached Glee; as usual I was the first to arrive but for once I didn't sit at the front instead I opted for a seat right at the back and kept my eyes trained on the floor. The seats on either side of me moved and I turned to see Tina in one chair at Mike in the other. Looking around the room I had failed to see the rest of the group coming in. Matt was seated in front of me; his right arm came behind him and wriggled his fingers; guessing at what he wanted I placed my hand in his and smiled when he lace our fingers together. Mercedes was seated at the front with what looked like a smug smile on her face which slowly started to fade as everyone sat _away _from her.

As I spoke quietly with Tina I was expecting the loud 'Hey' that went through the room. Everyone's faces snapped to the front as Santana, Quinn and Brittney all entered the room and started walking towards Mercedes.

"What was that earlier?" Santana asked stepping right in front of Mercedes hands placed on her hips. Mercedes just laughed.

"Come on Santana you can't say you didn't enjoy watching man hands cry." Matt's grip on my hand tightened. Mike sprung up off his chair as Quinn started shouting insults. Mike pulled her aside and muttered something that soundly like stress to the baby.

"No I didn't like watching _Rachel _cry. I stopped hating _Rachel_ when she helped one of my best friends." She said pointing at Quinn. "I stopped hating _Rachel_ when she stuck up for me at sectionals." Mercedes stood to then looking around the room incredulously.

"Oh come ON!" She laughed. "This is Rachel fucking Berry. The reason Finn dumped you." She said to Quinn. "The reason you had your heart broken." She said to Finn. "The reason I don't get the solos or the guy-"

"Oh this is about Matt." Quinn laughed. "You're jealous. You're jealous that Rachel holds Matt's heart. You're also jealous because you're NEVER going to be as talented as Rachel is."

"You slushied Rachel because I don't want you?" Matt said loudly. Nobody noticed Mr. Shue and Miss. P walk through the door.

"Who slushied Rachel?" Mr. Shue said curiously.

Everyone said Mercedes while Mercedes said nobody.

"Mercedes why did you slushy Rachel?" Miss P asked her little head titled to the side.

"Because she doesn't deserve Matt or the solos. I just don't get it she's not even pretty."

"She's prettier than you." Santana hissed. Mercedes just laughed and ironically turned to Puck.

"Puck you're the one who started slushing Rachel. You must hate her as much as I do."

"Wow. You really only pay attention to yourself. That's my best friend you've been bitching off the past ten minutes."

"And Rachel's by far the best looking girl in this room. Damn she's the best looking girl in Lima." Matt said while staring at Mercedes with anger. Nobody apart from Rachel had noticed both Mr. Shue and Miss. P had left the room not wanting to get involved.

Very slowly the grin started slipping from Mercedes face as she realised that nobody was siding with her.

"Your all siding with _her?" _She finally hissed and everyone nodded in agreement. "Even you Kurt?" Kurt stood and walked towards her.

"I'm not siding with anyone. What you did was uncalled for. You're saying this is about the solos not just Matt but it's all just about the fact that Matt turned you down at sectionals because he wants Rachel." Mercedes gave a scathing look at everyone before stomping from the room. But everyone knew this wasn't over.

**Again I do love Mercedes but I need her to be like this for now.  
Anyway next chapter who'd like to see their first kiss?  
Also would anyone be interested in the story of Quinn and Mike or Puck and Brittney?  
Let me know!  
Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you may not like the couple that go public in this chapter but I'll explain at the end. **

**Disclaimer- I own 105 DVDS. **

"Stop it." I screeched laughing as the Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn ran towards Santana, Brittney, Quinn and I, It was one of the hottest days Lima had gotten this year so after school we headed to mine seeing as it was Tuesday we had no Glee practice. Tina and Artie sat on my front porch not paying any attention to us, sealed in their own little bubble. When the boys said they had to make a stop at the store we didn't expect them to come back with water balloons. Quinn was the only one still dry; as the boys came towards her she would jut out her pregnant belly and rub, nobody dared get her. We had rung Kurt to join us but he was out with Mercedes.

I attempted to run into the house but an arm shot out to stop me before I could and a water balloon hit the floor beside me. Laughing I turned to see it was Mike who had gotten me while behind him Brittney and Matt had double teamed Puck. Suddenly Tina screeched. Everyone's head whipped towards her and then we followed her gaze to see Finn and Santana locked in a very steamy make out session on my lawn. Quinn and I looked at each other before collapsing on the ground laughing.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Artie laughed.

"I think it's Finn that's going to be _coming." _Puck said suggestively.

"Puck" Quinn groaned.

"I think Finns too busy to be coming Puck." Brittney said sweetly, Puck just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Oi. You two." I shouted. "Enough sexual relations on my lawn. What will the neighbours think?" The slowly pulled apart; Finn was bright red from embarrassment while Santana just smoothed down her clothes and winked at everyone.

"Girl talk" Brittney squealed grabbing Santana's hand and ushering us all into the house leaving the boys to carry on with their water balloon fight. Santana just sat on my bed looking smug.

"Spill." I demanded.

It turns out Santana and Finn had been dating since the day after he and I kissed. Santana told me us that Finn apparently said he had been confused about his feelings for her for a while and that when he kissed me he realised that it was Santana he wanted to be kissing. We all aww'd when Santana started _blushing _as she told us about all the romantic and sweet things he'd done for her.

Santana turned to Quinn. "Quinn, I hope-"

"I'm happy for you. Now let's go see what those boys are up to before they destroy Rachel's garden." That sent me hurdling down the stairs and out the front door. The girls were behind me but we all stopped when we heard the boy's conversation.

"So have you banged her yet?" Always blunt one our Puck.

"No." Finn's voice replied. "I want Santana's first time with _me _to mean something. She's special and she deserves so much more than she's had in the past." We all maybe silent aww's at his words while Santana started blushing again.

"What about you?" Puck asked someone.

"I haven't even worked up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend yet." Matt's voice came sounding sad.

"Have you kissed her?" Mike asked.

"Could they be anymore female?" Quinn hissed as we all dissolved into giggles.

"You've not kissed her? Dude Berry's hot and she can kiss. You have no idea what your-" I decided to make an appearance instead of letting Puck end that sentence.

"Hey" We all greeted. Matt was staring daggers in Puck's direction. Everybody settled into their own conversations as I walked over to Matt but he took one like in my direction and announced he had to leave.

He was avoiding me. Sure it had only been three hours since his abrupt departure from my house earlier this evening but I was absolutely certain he was avoiding me. He'd not replied to the text asking if he was okay, he wouldn't answer his phone. I just wanted to know if he was ok.

I was just preparing to make my next MySpace video when my phone rang. I practically dived for it and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I saw Matt flash across my screen.

"Hey."

"_Hey. Could you come outside?" _He asked. Taking a peek outside my window I saw him standing on the lawn.

"I'll be right down."

"I'm sorry about earlier." Matt said as I reached him holding a yellow daisy in his hand and passing it to me.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I didn't mean to."I was almost shouting. "I really like you Matt." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Cos I really like you to." He whispered silently.

"Then why-"

"I'm not Puck okay? I'm not good with girls. And then to hear about how you and Puck made out and how can I compare to him?" He looked so devastated.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. "You've got so much more than Noah Puckerman ever did." I whispered. "You've got my heart." And with that I kissed him. Slow and attentive at first until Matt's strong arms wrapped securely around my waist lifting my feet of the floor so I was level with him. One arm was wrapped around my waist while the other reached up to pull my hair from the pony tail and secured his fingers in it. I don't know how long we kissed for but I couldn't but smiled into it when I realised;

This was the first kiss that actually meant something, the first one that was going somewhere.

And I was so happy it was with Matt.

**Its short I know but I felt that, that was a great place to end it.  
Now I understand if you don't like Santana and Finn together but I've always felt that there's so much more to Santana than we see on screen every week.  
I think she's wearing a mask to hide who she really is. So I'm hoping I can show off that side of her but don't worry she's still going to have that bitchy side we know and love**

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I promise in a few chapter's Mercedes will change but for now she's a Bitch ****everyone needs a bitch in their story and she's mine. And the song in this chapter; I can so picture Mark Salling singing this song.**

**Disclaimer: I own my Twilight bed spread.**

"Brittney" Was the first thing Matt and I heard as we turned to corner to my locker Wednesday morning. Puck was shouting after a sobbing Brittney. Mercedes was standing next to him looking rather smug with two other cheerio's beside her. All of the sudden Matt leaped forward and grabbed hold of a furious Santana who was ready to pounce at Mercedes.

"You BITCH" She screeched at Mercedes thrashing around in Matt's arms.

"Santana calm down" He hissed at her pushing her away from Mercedes who was now walking down the corridor laughing. When Mercedes was out of sight Matt let Santana go and pulled me back towards him.

"What's going on?" I asked Puck who was staring in the direction Brittney had run. "Puck?"

"What?" He spat at me.

"Don't snap at her." Matt snapped at him.

"Sorry" He mumbled. "Rachel?"

"This is the moment you run after Brittney." I told him which he did so I turned to Santana. "What happened?"

"That bitch came waltzing up like she owned the god damn place and told Brittney that Puck only wanted in her skirt and one he had it he was going to bolt. And then one of the other beast told Brittney that Puck fucked her last night."

"Puck was at Mr. Shuester's with me last night." Quinn said appearing next to us. "I had an ultrasound."

"Puck wouldn't do that to Brittney." Matt said pulling me tightly into his chest with both arms around my waist. "He's crazy about her."

Glee that afternoon was hard. Everyone was furious at Mercedes who was sitting alone in the corner as nobody wanted to be around her. Brittney had never done anything to anyone, she didn't deserve this. Brittney and Puck had talked this Morning but even though they weren't even dating she didn't think she could trust him now.

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue greeted. "So this week-"

"Mr. Shue?" Puck asked raising his hand. "I've got something I want to perform." Everyone was rather shocked, Puck never willingly volunteered to sing.

"Alright. Let's give it up for Puck."

Puck coughed nervously before standing from his seat and turning to face us. "So you guys know I'm not good with feelings but I need her to know how I feel and this sums it up perfectly." He looked a Brittney the whole time before picking up his guitar and beginning.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you...  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I want to hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you...

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you...

Puck stood right in front of Brittney as he bared his feelings on the line for her. Something he had never done before

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
and let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you...  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I want to hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you...

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay...

"You love me?" Brittney whispered. Quinn and I clutched each other with tears in our eyes.

"Yes." He whispered shyly not meeting anyone's eyes.

"No-one had ever loved me before." She squealed before flinging herself at Puck. Everyone apart from Mercedes, who was scowling, clapped even Mr. Shue who was laughing.

"Well Puck you don't need to do this week's assignment."

"I don't?"

"I wanted you all to sing songs about your feelings. You just did that. So tomorrow guys I want you all to have your own songs ready for performing. Get to it."

The rest of Glee club was spent everyone discussing what songs we were all going to sing. Mercedes try jumping in with everyone's conversations but was ignored by everyone but Mr. Shue. In the end she left early in a foul mood.

"What song are you going to sing?" I asked Matt as we lay on my bed after Glee.

"I'm not telling you that." He said poking me in the side making me giggle.

"But-"

"No buts' you'll find out tomorrow just like everyone else."

"But I'm your girlfriend." He sighed, smiling and closed his eyes.

"I love it when you say that." He whispered turning to face me.

"What? I'm your girlfriend?" I whispered in his ears watching as he smiled wider.

"I've waited months for you to be my girlfriend. I'm never going to tier hearing it. Rachel Berry is _my _girlfriend." He started to sound smug.

"Well I'm envied my nearly all the female population. Matt Rutherford is _my _boyfriend."

"I'm a lucky bastard." I refrained from commenting on his use of language. "I'm a very lucky bastard."

"We're both very lucky." And that led to a very steamy make out session that was rudely interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Ignore it." Matt whispered against my lips.

"It could be important." I mumbled reaching for my mobile. The screen showed Quinn. "Hey." I greeted while Matt groaned and rolled off of me. When did he get on top of me?

"I have a date with Mike."

**I don't really like this chapter it's more of a filler chapter. But yeah :D  
I want you to give me some song suggestions for a member of the group apart from Puck because he's already done his.  
Review :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I live in England so were a week behind with Glee so I watch online the day after America gets it. So when I woke up 7 o'clock this morning the first thing I did was grab my laptop and start watching. I squealed when Dijon spoke. Matt SPOKE PEOPLE. Lol anyway...**

**So this chapter kind of sucks but hey everyone sucks at least once. Most of this chapter is lyrics to their Glee assignments. Not all of them have their lyrics up but some do. Also I picked Baby Drizzle's name today. If you want to know it ask me **

**Disclaimer: I own ten Eeyore teddy bears.**

"I gave you the assignment of finding solos that represent your feeling but there's something else I want you to do." He looked at us all in the eye before continuing. "You're going to tell us why they represent your feelings on your feelings for something or someone. Quinn you're first." The blonde cheerleader slowly and carefully made her way to the stool Mr. Shue had placed out for her.

"So I was going through my IPOD last night trying to find the perfect song and then I came across the one I'm going to sing. My feelings I have only stretch to the people I love most. And there all in this room expect one." She said throwing a dirty look at Mercedes who was filing her nails. "But there's one little girl I'll do anything for" She placed her hands on her ever growing stomach. "So that's why I chose Celtic Thunder's: Everything I do, I do it for you."

Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find  
Nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Everyone was in tears by the time Quinn finished; expect for the boys minus Kurt. She sang beautifully and you can feel the emotion flying of her in waves as she sang to her little girl.

"Excellent way to start off." Mr. Shue announced clapping.

"Thanks Dad." Quinn said and then gasped as she realised what she said but Mr. Shue smiled widely and just gave her shoulder a squeeze as she passed.

"Finn let's see what you got."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." He coughed and turned to face everyone with his usual dopey grin that used to make me swoon. "Yesterday someone I care deeply about tried to be someone they weren't and I just want to show her that she's perfect, either way. So that's why I chose Billy Joel's; just the way you are."

Santana and Finn left the room not five seconds after he finished after Santana pounced on him. They came back just before Mike started speaking.

"This one is for all of you guys. Just so you all know that I am always here and I got your backs. That's why I am serenading you all with; You are not alone by Michael Jackson."

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone

"Mike that was awesome." Matt exclaimed from next to me leaning forward and high fiving his best friend.

"We need have you singing more Mike." I called looking at Mr. Shue to back me up, satisfied when he nodded in agreement.

"Brittney?" Mr. Shue said indicating to the floor.

"So this is totally a guy song. And I'm pretty sure I don't know what half of it means but the title... what's that long word Rachel uses... represents my biggest fear which is a feeling?" Every one nodded. "So this is a message to my Noah." Everyone looked at Puck when she said My Noah but he was just smiling hugely in her direction. "This is my version of Jojo version of Anything."

The I love you's that were exchanged between Puck and Brittney made even the boys say aww. I suppressed a groan as Mercedes was called to perform.

"This song speaks for itself." She proclaimed winking in Matt's direction who, in response pulled me from my seat and into his lap kissing my temple. Then he made a gagging noise as she belted out Naughty Girl by Beyonce.

All throughout the performance she made what looked like intended sexual movements, winking and blowing kisses at Matt who was laughing silently into my shoulders. Everyone clapped politely while Mr. Shue looked confused.

"Not that it wasn't good but how does that represent your feelings." He asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Let's just say I'm feeling naughty." Nobody said anything as she swayed herself back to her seat.

"Umm...okay...Matt?"I stood from my place on Matt's lap and gave him a quick good luck kiss.

"This song represents the feelings I had been feeling for months but now I have the girl there gone but I just want everyone to know those feelings. So I chose Lifehouse's I'm crazy for this girl."

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

"I'm crazy about you Rachel Berry." He whispered in my ear as he sat back down.

"I'm crazy about you to." I whispered back leaning to kiss him softly only pulling away when Mr. Shuester called my name.

"Yes Mr. Shue" I asked innocently.

"Wait until after Glee. And it's your turn."

"Ok as you all know I'm excellent at expressing myself but yesterday I couldn't find a song that really represents how I'm feeling right now. But when I listened to this song yesterday all my feelings came to the surface so that's why I am singing Mandy Moore's – Only hope which she performed beautifully in A Walk to Remember"

Of course I performed fantastically and received a enthusiastic response one I had finished. The most enthusiastic of which was from Matt; which highly irritated Mercedes who didn't even bother to clap politely.

Tina treated us to a emotion filled rendition of Gravity by Pixie Lott giving the same reason as me for her song choice. She admitted that even though she was more of a rock girl this song called to her.

Artie had us all up of our chairs dancing with his version of The Rembrants – I'll be there for you.

"You guys are my best friend as I'll always be there for you." He had said

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

Santana and Kurt would have gone next if Quinn's water hadn't broken a month early.

**Again if you want to know the baby's name before tomorrow ask and I'll tell you.  
And I really do hate this chapter. 880 song's on my ITUNEs and I struggled finding the perfect ones.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter sucks to ****Least I'm being honest. This is more of a filler for the next chapter. The chapter after this one is going to be drama filled and maybe a little angst.**

**Disclaimer: Mine? Nope. If it were Dijon Talton would be at my beck and call ;)**

"Isn't my GodDaughter gorgeous?" Santana bragged showing a new picture of Quinn and Puck's little girl.

"She's gorgeous" I commented truthfully gazing at the picture.

"Quinn said she can't believe she ever wanted to give her up."

Little Nora Jacqueline Puckerman was born at 2 O'clock on Friday morning with a little tuff of blonde hair on her head. You could tell she would be her Mother's miniature with her Father's dark skin. Quinn had announced that she wanted to raise Nora Jewish because she didn't want her to be raised how she was. Puck was a very proud Daddy at school the next morning carrying a photo with him on his phone showing everyone with a proud smile on his face his usual badass demeanour gone. When we had reached the hospital yesterday afternoon Quinn had been rushed down for an emergency c-section, poor Nora was distressed. Mercedes was the only one of Glee club who hadn't been at the hospital when Quinn was admitted. She claimed she had more important things to deal with than some baby.

Quinn was allowed home with Mr. Shue on Saturday but Nora had to stay in hospital for at least another week because she was premature. We had seen a rather new side of all the boys since Quinn had Nora; each cooing at Nora and fighting over who got to hold her next. Quinn and Puck had named Kurt and Santana as God Parents; both very wise choices in my opinion.

All the Glee members apart from Noah and Quinn were at my house because Dad and Daddy were out of town for their anniversary weekend. Even Mercedes was here albeit grudgingly. She hadn't said a word to anyone but Kurt since she got here. Jesse, Kurt's boyfriend, was also here. The boys were laughing passing around a few beers while playing on Mike's X-Box he'd brought with him. Us girls and Kurt were talking about the growing romances within the group.

"You do know he's only using you Man-hands." Mercedes spat when the conversation turned towards me and Matt. Santana hissed under her breath causing Brittney and Tina to lay comforting hands on her shoulder "He's only using you to get people's attention and maybe get a good screw out of you." I had prayed that Matt didn't hear this conversation because he was in a bad mood as it was having early argued with his Father about me he wouldn't tell me the specifics but I could guess. But I knew Matt heard the conversation when the game paused and a controller hit the ground with a thud.

"What did you just say?" He spat coming to stand behind me and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Matt." I said warningly begging him silently to calm down as I looked up into his face.

"Only the truth." Mercedes said sweetly to him.

"You don't know fuck all about the truth." Everyone was deadly silent. Matt never swore and never really got mad at anyone.

"Why else would anyone want her?" She was standing now hands on her hips and her face contorted in anger and jealousy.

"Because she's perfect; she's beautiful, kind, smart, talented and just pure amazing. She's everything you'll NEVER be." Matt was completely in her face now. "I've had enough of you and your pathetic attempts at hurting Rachel. I am never going to want you, ever. Even if Rachel and I weren't together I still wouldn't have wanted you. And you're never ever going to compare to Rachel."

"I think you should leave Mercedes." I said quietly walking to the front door and holding it open.

"You can't tell me what to do." She spat her eyes never leaving Matt's face.

"This is my house and I want you to leave. NOW." I shouted and slammed the door shut behind her when she walked through it before running up to my room.

"Baby?" Matt's voice called through my locked door. "Can I come in?" Slowly I got up from my place on the window seat wiping my face of the tears I had let flow before opening the door to my boyfriends loving gaze. "Come here." He wrapped me into his strong arms and guided me towards the bed, he held me tightly as I cried all the emotions out of my body.

"I'm so sorry." I hiccupped.

"What for?" He asked smoothing the hair away from my face and stroking my cheek with his right hand.

"For crying like a baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should apologise for getting so mad at Mercedes in _your _house."

"No, you had every right. She was basically calling you a liar." I sighed leaning back against his chest. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked shyly thinking back to the kind words he had said earlier.

"Every word. I don't expect you to say it back but I love you. I have for months." It was his turn to speak shyly as he uttered the three words that meant a lot to a girl. "I know you don't love me yet but hopefully some day you will."

"You sound unbelievably cocky right now you know that right?" I laughed turning in his arms to face him.

"Oh yeah" He laughed pulling my face towards him and kissing me with a passion I had never felt before. It was heated and powerful, yet slow and meaningful. "You're everything to me."

**Blah! I really do hate this chapter. Lol  
Anyway..  
Anyone have any suggestions for me for later chapters?  
Let me know.  
Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I would have updated earlier if my little sister hadn't broken the laptop I got for my 18****th**** not even a month ago. I lost EVERYTHING. But luckily the lovely people at Staples gave me a new laptop. FOR FREE! **

**Yes guys I KNOW the baby is going to be called Beth but that's my nieces name and every time I tried to write Beth down I kept picture my 7 month old niece and even though she's gorgeous (No I'm not biased) she's not the Puckerman baby I have been picturing.**

**So this chapter: Hard times ahead for Matt&Rachel. Just a warning. Blame Mercedes. I think there's only a few chapters left now. Maybe three or four and then an epilogue and then I'm gonna start my next story. Wooo. **

**Disclaimer: I own the double chocolate brownies I made today.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I stared at my phone's screen. My eyes flickered to Matt who was seated of the sofa next to me watching the television. I wondered if this was some kind of joke. Maybe it wasn't even real and then my phone received another one. My heart seemed to break into hundreds of little pieces as I stared at my phone. The bile was rising in my throat, my heart pounding in my ears and the tears were pooling in my eyes. How could this be? I didn't go to that party because I was looking after Nora with Quinn. Sure he wasn't happy I had other plans but I thought he accepted that. Obviously not.

"What's wrong baby?" I flinched hearing him calling me that and my heartbreak was replaced with anger.

"Matt" I hissed dangerously never removing my eyes from the phone. "Get out"

"Wha-?"

"Get out of my house" I finally turned towards him confusion was the main feature on his face but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I never, EVER, want to see you again. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME.." I shouted jumping to my feet and grabbing him by his jumper and hauling him behind me. Pushing and shoving him out my front door. "I hate you." And before he could say anything I slammed the door and fell against sobbing, the pictures of my boyfriend with his tongue down another girl's throat flashing on the screen of my phone.

"Shh Rachel its ok" Santana whispered as she hugged me. Brittney, Quinn and Santana had turned up after I had rung Quinn sobbing because of Matt. Santana was now comforting me while Brittney got ice cream from the freezer and Quinn could be heard on the front lawn laying into Matt who hadn't left and was demanding to see me. He sounded heartbroken but it wasn't me who cheated.

"RACHEL PLEASE" He shouted again his voice breaking on the please. Seeing as I was still seated by the front door I vaguely heard Puck's voice telling Matt to go home and let me be and Matt's attempted argument. Matt's voice came closer to the door. "Just let me do this Puck and I'll go ok. Rach? I know you're not going to answer me but whatever I did I'll make it right, I'll do whatever it takes to make this better. I love you too much to lose you. I can't lose you." His words just made me sob even more. I heard his footsteps move away and then the sound of an engine as Puck drove him away. Quinn returned shortly after with Nora in her arms. At just two weeks old she had everyone wrapped round her little finger.

"What happened Rach? Matt had no idea what flipped you off." Quinn said sitting down on the other side of me just as Brit returned from the kitchen with three bowls of ice cream. Without speaking I pointed to my phone that was still showing the photos of Matt and that blonde girl.

"That son of a b-" Santana started but was shut up my Quinn.

"This had Mercedes written all over it. That's Sarah Graham, cheerio's slag and Mercedes new best friend."

"Even so he still cheated on her." Brittney said before shovelling ice cream in her mouth.

"We have the pictures to prove he did." Santana argued.

"How do we know he didn't push her off him straight away?" Brittney reasoned but I was still too far gone in my misery for reasoning.

"I don't think but would willingly or knowingly cheat on you Rachel. He's absolutely crazy about you." Quinn said in a soothing tone that she had picked up since Nora was born.

"Rachel?" Brittney said her phone pressed to her ear. "Noah wants to say something." She placed him on louder speaker and his gruff voice came through.

"Berry do I need to do some ass kicking? Britt told me why that all went down but I got to say the dude's a mess. He was crying when I dropped him off at his place. He doesn't want to lose you. I think this is another attempt from that chocolate cookie of a jealous diva."

"I'll be back later." Santana said randomly before heading out the door without an explanation.

**Santana POV**

My hand connected with her cheek as I slapped her with every ounce of strength I possessed. Mercedes head snapped to the right before turning to face me again. Sarah was behind her practically wetting herself in fear.

"What was that for San?" Seriously she was trying to be all friendly and shit with me after she broke two of my best friend heart. Rachel Berry isn't one of those girls you expect to cry and I've seen her cry to many times because of this bitch in front of me.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I screeched in anger. I didn't care that I stood in the middle of a mall I was more concerned about my best friend who was at home sobbing.

"What's going on?" Kurt appeared next to Mercedes bags of shopping on his arms.

"This bitch got that tramp behind her to kiss Matt and then they sent the photos to Rachel, making it look like he cheated." I spat my eyes not leaving Mercedes who was lucky I wasn't kicking her ass.

"We are done Mercedes." Kurt hissed before running off not before shouting that he'd meet me at Rachel's.

"Look I told you she don't deserve him. I was just hurrying the process. He deserves someone better. Someone like me."

"You've broken his heart." Mercedes laughed and muttered a yeah right. "He cried. He practically begged her telling her that he couldn't lose her. He's in love with her. And you've just ruined it all for them. I hope you're fucking happy." I gave her one more resounding slap across the face. "And by the way as head cheerio I can kick you off the squad. Make sure you get them dry cleaned before you hand them in to me on Monday. You to Sarah.

**Mercedes POV.**

After dropping Sarah off at her place a little while after my run in with Santana I took a detour to Matt's house. There was no way he was heartbroken over Man hands. But what I saw broke my heart in return. Matt sat on his front step crying. Not bothered by the fact that Finn sat beside him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. As I walked passed, after parking my car down the street, I heard Matt mutter out how he's so in love with Rachel and that he couldn't lose her.

I realised then that all of this had been in vain. I had lost my friends, my spot in the cheerio's and I had lost myself over something I could never have.

Matt would never love me. Santana was right; I had broken his heart.

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guy's like drama huh? I was kind of shocked at the response to last chapter. Was a great response. Loved it. Happy times ahead for Matt&Rachel and someone get's slushied in this chapter.  
Which story would you like first after this one? Puck and Brittney or Mike and Quinn?**

**Disclaimer: I own my annoying little Bob-Arnold (My hamster) who I really want to flush down the toilet when he keeps me up at night. Don't worry I won't flush him down the toilet.**

It was the last day of the school year; this afternoon we would leave for the summer. Usually I would be sad that school was over because that meant no Glee club but I was actually very glad to be going. It had been a week since I received those pictures. I hadn't gained the courage to talk to Matt yet but it's not like he hasn't tried to speak with me. He'd approach me at my locker, at lunch, free period, during Glee and during calculus but I couldn't bring myself to speak to him. Puck had filled him in about the photos and he swore he pushed her off him the second she kissed him but I just couldn't face him.

This morning had been especially hard; as I cleaned out my locker I had felt him behind me his presence always gave me this fiery feeling in my chest, his arms had come around and turned me to face him. I didn't meet his eyes, I couldn't but he had softly placed his forehead against mine and he let out a deep breath that shook as he realised it.

"Please." He had whispered heartbreakingly his arms holding me tighter against him. "Come back to me. I miss you so much. I can't do anything without you. "A sob released itself from my throat and I vaguely heard him release one to.

"I can't." I breathed pulling away from him. "Not yet." I made to walk away after shutting my locker but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"I love you. Don't end this." He whispered brokenly. I raised my eyes to meet his for the first time in days. His beautiful brown eyes weren't as happy and bright as they usually were but dull and broken. I raised my hand that wasn't holding the handle on my bag and placed it on his cheek revealing in his touch as he leaned into my hand.

"I know you do." I whispered leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm not ending this. Not yet." We both whimpered as I said the words 'not yet' unaware of Mercedes and Santana who were looking on at our heartache.

**Mercedes POV**

I walked away not being able to witness the heartbreaking moment that was being shared between Matt and Rachel. All that heartache was because of me and my jealous ways. Why couldn't I just leave them alone?

"Seen what you've done?" Santana hissed. I hadn't even noticed she'd followed me. "The heartache you've caused. His going to die without her and vice versa. Their love is that deep and you've destroyed them both." I saw Brittney, Puck and Finn all turn the corner and as my attention focused on them praying for them to back me up I didn't notice as Kurt appeared and flung a ice cold slushy down my brand new outfit but what I did notice was when Puck through a second one at me.

"You're lucky that's all we're doing to you" Puck hissed throwing the empty cup in the trash can.

"We'll obviously Tina, Mike and Artie-" I started but was interrupted by my once best friend.

"Tina is with Rachel, Artie is with Matt and Mike is with Quinn. They are definitely NOT on your side Mercedes." It was in that moment everything crashed around me. I had hoped that giving Matt and Rachel a week they'd see they weren't perfect for each other, despite the guilt I felt I didn't want them together and also I had hoped that I would get my friends back.

I was never going to get either of those wishes.

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel?" Mercedes voice came from behind me as I sat in the choir room alone not being able to stomach being around anyone.

"What Mercedes?" I spat. "Come to gloat?"

"No. I came to apologise" I snorted at her words not believing them. "I was jealous of you. You get everything I'd ever wanted. The solos, the friends, the guy! And I wanted to take them from you. I never meant to break Matt's heart."

"And what about MY heart Mercedes? Did that ever cross your mind?"

"No." She said truthfully. "I was too focused on trying to get Matt to break it off and I didn't even succeed. I would go up to him in the corridor during classes, turn up at his house and tell him horrible lies about you and he never once believed them. He'd just shout at me and tell me he loved you and all this amazing stuff about you and I hated you for it. Matt was meant to be mine. At least I thought he was. He really loves you."

"That doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me Mercedes." I said venomously all my anger directed at her.

"He pushed her off. The second her lips touched his he really shoved her. Jacob was just quick in getting the picture. He really wants you two over as well. Matt didn't have any time to react when she sat down otherwise I wouldn't have gotten that picture." She sighed. "I really am I sorry Rachel. To both of you."

**Matt POV**

I felt so much pain. Rachel was my whole world, every inch of my world was filled of her and I pretty damn sure she hated me right now. School was out for the summer and after are moment this morning I'm pretty sure Rachel was going to break up with me any day now and I don't know if I could get passed that. She was the one. The love of my life; there would be nobody after her. Rachel Berry had taken my heart the moment she walked on stage as she sang Push It. Of course I knew who she was before that but I had never really seen her being in Santana's clutches as it were. At first I thought I just wanted to have sex with Rachel and being a virgin those kinds of feelings weren't something new for me. But then I joined Glee club. Sure Rachel was his maintenance and demanding but she was perfect and beautiful and just so special. It started off small; I'd notice the little quirks about her and thought of her occasionally. Then I started thinking about her constantly and then every time her name was mentioned but heart just went into overdrive. It got worse and then I realised.

I was in love with Rachel Berry.

When Rachel agreed to go out with me was the best day of my life, I couldn't believe we'd only be dating for a little over a month and the sad thing was it was almost over. And there's the excruciating pain in my chest.

"Matt?" My sisters' voice called through the door. She was home for the summer now. "You've got a visitor. I barely raised my eyes but then they took in the grey knee socks and I knew it was Rachel.

"Your here to break up with me aren't you?" I muttered dejectedly not even bothering to had the pain in my voice.

"No." She said. I could hear the shyness and uncertainty in her voice. "I'm here to tell you I love you and I know-" I didn't let Rachel finish speaking because she was already pressed against me her lips against mine.

That night I got the love of my life loving me back.

That night the pain in my chest disappeared.

That night we lost our virginities to each other.

**YAY. They made up. Anyway.  
I've never written a lemon before that's why there isn't any :D  
I'd say there are two my chapter's left now.  
Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh who saw the Glee Tour video Of Kevin McHale's dancing with myself: Dijon (Matt) Got a dance solo during it. I was like YAY that's my boy! :D**

**Ok so I know I said a few more chapters' but it seems as if my heart wants to stop here. So this is the last chapter. I hope you've fallen in love with this story just like I have and I hope you look forward to my Quinn and Mike story that should be up very soon. Tomorrow probably. **

**I LOVE YOU! ****  
Disclaimer: I own my very cute black leather jacket. **

Seeing as it was the summer holidays and Dad and Daddy had gone away again, I had decided to throw a BBQ for my fellow Glee clubbers. Matt, of course, agreed to help me set up along with Quinn and Mike who were blissfully happy together it was sickening. Of course they'd say the same about me and Matt.

The BBQ was in full swing; everyone was eating, drinking and dancing all of us just having fun. Usually I didn't condone underage drinking but I was too happy to complain about it. Nora was with Mr. Shue and Ms. P who had quietly gotten together months ago but had been out'd when Quinn had walked in on them during a rather steamy make out session. So Quinn was happily getting a teenage experience even though she was a Mother and Mike was happily helping her fill out her teenage dreams.

Puck and Brittney were dancing slowly in the corner of the garden whispering things to each other most of which made Brittney blush and Puck smirk. I totally didn't want to know. Santana and Finn were on one of the deck chairs; nobody looking in their direction. Kurt and Jesse were speaking loudly in the corner with Artie and Tina; the conversation revolved around Artie's wardrobe. But everything seemed to stand still as Mercedes came through the back gate.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said angrily from her place in Mike's arms.

"I invited her." I piped up as I walked out of the kitchen with Matt.

"What?" Santana hissed glaring at Mercedes.

"I forgave her." I said simply passing a drink to Mercedes who smiled gratefully at me.

"After everything?" Santana hissed again not moving her gaze from Mercedes.

"Everyone deserve a second chance right?" Matt pressed a kiss to my forehead at my words obviously thinking of our second chance, just like I was.

Santana made an noncommittal grunt but I knew that was her way of accepting things.

Everyone else may not be ready to forgive and forget but I was I had everything I needed and they were all scattered across my back yard, the most important beside me.

Slowly but surely everything was going to become amazing.

**This is the end.  
Look out for my next story Mike and Quinn.  
Review.**


End file.
